


Summer Begone

by Chikabow



Series: Childhood Summer Stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: The heat wave is unbearable.





	Summer Begone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windydays/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for special friend. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Renjun is like 9? yeah.

The sun shone with such intensity that they had to stop at a café before they could get to their destination. Renjun had spent the entire way complaining about the heat, the sweating and his hat. Jaehyun had no idea why his brother hated hats with such intensity, but there was no way Renjun would walk without it. He wouldn’t have a heat stroke and much less would Jaehyun be blamed for that. After all, he was responsible for the kid.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Jaehyun asked.

 

At the café, they had gone to the bathroom so they could freshen up a little. The older sibling splashed water on his face to clean the drops of sweat that rested there. This summer’s heat had been ruthless. He advised Renjun to do the same, and he did. In the process, he managed to wet his t-shirt almost completely.

 

When Jaehyun finished drying his face with the paper towel and saw the state his brother was in, he sighed.

 

“Renjun what even? How did you manage to do that.”

 

Renjun stared at him, water dripping from his face, and shrugged. Jaehyun took two paper towels and gave one to Renjun.

 

“Dry your face. The café owner is going to think you came here to bathe.”

 

Renjun did as he was told. Jaehyun crouched and raised Renjun’s shirt so he could dry his chest. He passed the paper towel softly to dry as much as he could.

 

“With the sun’s intensity today, this will dry in two minutes.”

 

“I’m tired. I don’t want to go outside.” Renjun whined.

 

Jaehyun didn’t blame him. Although they didn’t do much that day, the heat took the energy from everyone. He himself felt tired already, and it was only four in the afternoon.

 

“We’ll rest for a while here. There’s no way we’re making the crossing under this unforgiving sun.”

 

He took Renjun’s hand and ruffled his hair.

 

“Do you want a cold iced tea? I know I do.”

 

Renjun nodded vivaciously. The idea seemed to please him immensely. It was probably the first time he felt anything close to enthusiasm on that day.

 

They got out of the bathroom and Jaehyun directed Renjun to the sole empty table near the window. The sun did not hit the window, but it was certainly warmer there than in the tables further in. It made sense that it was the last to be occupied. Still, it was better than being outside. 

 

Jaehyun ordered two iced teas at the counter and a lottery scratchcard. He knew Renjun loved those. He took it to the table where Renjun waited anxiously for the refreshment. After putting down the drinks, he threw the scratchcard to the table, landing in front of Renjun.

 

“Try your luck. Here’s a coin.” Jaehyun gave a coin from the change to Renjun who was suddenly very excited. He went at it, revealing symbols but stopped before scratching the last one.

 

“If there’s another bone we’ll win 10.000 won!” Renjun exclaimed. With all the suspense his brother was creating, even Jaehyun was on the edge of his seat. Renjun scratched the missing symbol.

 

“Wooohoo!” He yelled. It was the third and last bone necessary to get the prize. He immediately covered his mouth after realizing he’d yelled in the middle of the café. 

 

“Sorry.” He said to no one specifically. No one really paid heed to him.

 

It wasn’t a great amount, but it covered the lottery price and even gave Renjun some extra change. 

 

“How can we get the prize?” Renjun asked.

 

“We’ll ask for it at the counter, but don’t you wanna drink a little bit of your iced tea before going?” Jaehyun suggest and his brother complied.

 

Renjun excitedly reached for the straw and started drinking until he started choking.

 

“Jesus, Renjun. Calm down.” Jaehyun said putting his hand on Renjun’s back.

 

“I got-” he coughed. “-too excited.”

 

“I can see that. Get yourself back together and lets go get the prize so you don’t choke again.”

 

Renjun took a napkin from the dispenser on the table. After twenty seconds of no coughing, he got up and headed to the counter. Jaehyun followed him.

 

“Are you alright, kid?” The employee asked.

 

“Yeah, I got too excited because of this! Look!” Renjun showed him the scratchcard.

 

“Wow, 10,000 won? Lucky you. Do you want to exchange it now?”

 

“Yes, yes!”

 

“Just a minute then.” The employee opened up the register and took out the money. “Here it is.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Renjun showed his brand new note to Jaehyun.

 

“Do you want me to keep it safe in my wallet and give it to you at home?” Jaehyun offered.

 

“No! I wanna keep it!”

 

“Then be careful. Put it in a safe pocket.” Jaehyun ruffled his brother’s hair and they headed back to the table to finish their drinks. It didn’t take long.

 

“Let’s get going to the market?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“I guess.”

 

And so, they exited the café and got back into the ruthless sun. Renjun carried his hat in his hand, and when Jaehyun noticed, he took it and put it on Renjun’s head. The younger grumbled but didn’t pursue any complaint.

 

After walking for a while, they finally got near the market. The imposing structure stood facing the sea. Busy wooden piers extended into the waters. People boarded and cargo was unloaded, vessels docked and left; during the day hours the wooden structures saw no rest.

 

Four quarter circles enclosed a middle area where all commerce from textiles to pottery took place. Those quarter circles housed respectively the fish, meats, vegetables and fruits markets and lastly a warehouse and service area.

 

That was Jaehyun’s memory of the place. When he was younger, he used to go there a lot with his grandma. Recently, visits had been more scarce. Convenient supermarkets nearer his house suited his needs better.

 

The only way to know if he remembered correctly would be to go there, not by looking at it from a distance. So, they kept walking under the shade of the trees that lined the way.

 

Closer to the market, under a broad tree, a clowder of cats lay lazilly on the floor; others sat on top of the wall, paws dangling in the air. In front of them were three pots the market staff filled with water several times a day.

 

If for them it was this unbearable, for all furry creatures it was probably much worse. Fortunately, in times like this people left bowls with water around town for the strays to drink. Jaehyun saw them most commonly near cafés or older people’s houses.

 

Renjun stopped to look at the cats. They all looked energyless. If danger came around, would they move? That probably wouldn’t be an issue, for no other animal seemed to care enough to prey. Dogs were slow and scurried back home after doing their business. Pigeons gathered in numbers on the tree branches and seagulls were nowhere to be seen. Only bugs seemed unaffected. 

 

An unspoken truce was in effect.

 

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Renjun asked.

 

“Yeah. The market people are taking care of them.”

 

“What if the cats get used to it and start stealing their food?” Renjun imagined.

 

“You see, the people in the market feed the cats year round because they keep away the rats. So it’s like they pay for the cats’ work with food and water. But when it gets hot like this, everyone around the city helps the stray animals keep hydrated. When we pass by a café pay attention. Most have a bowl full of water outside.”

 

Renjun nodded.

 

Jaehyun looked at his watch. Five thirty. They still had to burn some time. The last boat was at seven forty. By then the sunlight would be much weaker and everything much more bearable. 

 

They got to the east gate and both stopped to admire the construction. 

 

“It’s so big, hyung.”

 

Jaehyun hummed in response.

 

“We have plenty of time to spare. Wanna see the entire market?” He asked Renjun who nodded back.

 

They went right at the gate and entered the meat market.  A high ceiling with open windows at the top contrasted heavily with the bustle in the ground. 

 

There wasn’t much to see there, just a myriad of different meats. They did not have to buy any, so they crossed it and entered the next part of the market.

 

People were congregated around the fish section. This area was usually one of the least populated areas of the market. Even with all windows of the building wide open, the stench was always strong.

 

If for Jaehyun it was unpleasant, for Renjun it was insufferable. Jaehyun pondered what would be worse; the smell of fish, or the heat. He decided that the worst would be Renjun’s complaining with either situation.

 

“It smells awful here.” Renjun stated.

 

“Too bad because we need to buy fish.”

 

Renjun groaned and pouted.

 

“Give me your hand.” Jaehyun extended his and Renjun complied.

 

“Let’s go. It’s not that bad, Renjun. And there’s so much ice in there that it’ll be cool. Don’t you want to escape the heat?”

 

They started walking in the direction of the fish stands that filled the space. First they were welcomed with a variety of smaller sized fish. Bass, bream, trout, salmon, mackerel and a lot of others Jaehyun could not begin to distinguish. 

 

Renjun looked at them with some indifference.

 

Then the fish became a little bigger. A big section of cod welcomed them.

 

“This one is awful. It smells terribly.” Renjun said.

 

“Not only does it smell terribly, it tastes equally as bad.” Jaehyun laughed.

 

“Really? What is it.”

 

“It’s cod. There are a million ways to prepare it and a lot of people like it, but I just can’t stand it.”

 

Renjun gave a comprehensive nod. Suddenly something caught Renjun’s attention and he pulled Jaehyun with him, making him almost collide with various people on the way.

 

“Look at this one, hyung!”

 

“Oh, swordfish. Those are cool aren’t they?”

 

“Let’s buy this one!”

 

“We won’t buy the fish now or else it might go bad out in the open. But let’s choose what fish we want so when we come back we only have to buy it.”

 

They went about the stands seeing the fish. Although Jaehyun was no professional in the area, choosing a decent fish wouldn’t be too great of a task. With that taken care off, they changed sections once again.

 

The last part inside the buildings that they had to visit was the one which housed the vegetables, fruit and things of the sort.

 

An immense sea of green greeted them. Vibrant yellows, reds, oranges, purples and even whites popped up amongst all the green making the fresh palette varied.

 

“Are we going to get any of these?” Renjun asked, probably dreading the result of such purchase.

 

“Maybe. If we find anything we want.”

 

They passed through most of the vegetables without second thought, but Jaehyun stopped in front of the carrots. Tons of carrots were stacked on top each other.

 

“Hyung, carrots are gross. Let’s go.” Renjun complained.

 

“You’re gross. Carrots are the best.”

 

Renjun huffed as Jaehyun picked out the carrots he wanted to take.

 

“Why are you pretending to know what you’re doing?” Renjun teased.

 

“I’m going to beat your ass. I’ll have you know I’m an expert at picking carrots.” Jaehyun raised a carrot to threaten Renjun. He did not feel threatened in the slightest for he stood bravely against his older brother. Jaehyun hit Renjun lightly on his forehead and went back to the carrot picking.

 

After the transaction was complete, they set on their way once more. It wasn’t a long way since they quickly arrived at the fruit and both of their attention was brought to it.

 

“We should buy something fresh to eat now. What do you think?” Jaehyun suggests.

 

“Watermelon! Watermelon!”

 

“That’s a mess! How do you want to eat watermelon here?”

 

“Look!” Renjun pointed at the stand. “Those are already cut! We can eat those.”

 

“Look over there.” Jaehyun pointed this time. “What about strawberries?”

 

“Fine. Strawberries are ok.”

 

“Great! Let’s go.”

 

“I thought you wanted to eat carrots, though.”

 

“Not right now. But I like to snack on them randomly.”

 

After buying two small boxes of strawberries, they set out again, until Jaehyun stopped.

 

“What now?” Renjun asks, impatient already.

 

“There must be a tap here.” 

 

“A tap?”

 

“Yeah a tap. With like a big stony sink. I remember there being one.”

 

“Why would there be a sink here?”

 

“So people clean their vegetables, I don’t know.”

 

“Can’t they clean them at home?”

 

“People might need to clean them immediately or someone might want to eat something right away, I don’t know. Why are you asking me so many questions?”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Jaehyun finally located the tap and they walked to it. He took the lid off the strawberry box and put it under the flowing water.

 

“What?” Renjun questioned something and Jaehyun wasn’t quite aware what. Renjun turned his strawberry box around, holding the lid in place, and examined it.

 

“Ah! So that’s why the water is coming off the bottom.” He said as he noticed the holes cut into the plastic box.

 

“Take this one and give me yours” Jaehyun asks. Renjun gave him his and took the already clean one.

 

“Hyung! This is all wet!”

 

“It’s forty-something degrees out there. How is that a problem?”

 

Renjun scoffed once again. Once Jaehyun finished cleaning his, they set out again. Renjun prayed that it was the last stop. They took the nearest exit off the building and sat next to the wall that spanned the entire street, where the cats had laid lazily. 

 

“Let’s get to it!” Jaehyun exclaims, dropping the carrot bag on his side and taking off the lid of the strawberry box. Renjun followed his brother’s example and attacked the strawberries as well.

 

Jaehyun looked at his watch which read six thirty. He had eaten half of the box already and decided to close it and save some for later. Renjun had gone through a quarter but had stopped eating a while before.

 

“Let’s go see the crafts and stuff in the middle of the market?” He asked Renjun.

 

“Sure. How long till we can go?” He asked getting up.

 

“An hour or so. We’ll finish seeing the market and then we’ll go buy the ferry tickets.”

 

They re-entered the market, but this time they went straight ahead. Jaehyun took Renjun’s hand and started navigating through the maze of stands. Pans, dishes, clothing, pottery and other various items 

 

“Hyung, look at these!” Renjun pointed at the handmade miniature boats that populated a table. 

 

“They’re pretty cool! Look at the detail the crafter put into them.”

 

“Yeah, all these strings connecting the masts! Can we buy one?” Renjun looked expectantly.

 

“It’s only 9,000 won. If you really want it you can buy it with the money you just got.”

 

Renjun took his note out of the pocket and stared at it, figuring out if it was a good purchase. At those ages, 10,000 won can be a lot of money. He examined the miniature once again.

 

“I wanna buy it!”

 

“Then give the money to the sir.”

 

Renjun did as he was told. He showed the vendor what he wanted to buy and gave him the note. After getting his change and looking at it disappointedly, he put it away and smiled at his purchase.

 

“Isn’t it cool, hyung?”

 

“It is.” Jaehyun reassured his brother. “Let’s go buy the tickets.?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then let’s just make a quick stop at the fish market and go.”

 

The ticket parlor was just outside the market, near the docks. Every fifty minutes a ferry made the crossing to the island in the bay. It wasn’t a big island but it had a little village and their family owned a house there. A lot of people from the city liked to spend the day at the beach there.

 

When they got there and bought the tickets, they only had to wait ten minutes for the ferry to arrive. They embarked, and Renjun ran to his habitual spot. He stood right at the bow, watching the ship cut the waters and feeling the wind on his face. Jaehyun joined him and both watched the ferry make it’s way to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or if you want to you can contact me at curiouscat.me/Chikabow or @marksolji on twitter


End file.
